


At the End of the Rainbow

by Lana_red



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Len, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Top Barry, rage turns to aggressive passion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_red/pseuds/Lana_red
Summary: Капитан Холод схвачен во время неудачного ограбления, а Радужному Рейдеру удалось повлиять на Флэша. Барри приводит Холода на заброшенный склад, чтобы выплеснуть на него свою ярость, но в итоге решает сделать с ним кое-что получше. Тот решает не только не сопротивляться, но и принять в происходящем активное участие, чтобы спасти свою шкуру. И… воплощение желаний Флэша оказывается куда лучше, чем разбитое лицо. Намного, намного лучше.





	At the End of the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At the End of the Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067443) by [Crimson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1). 



> Огромное спасибо моей чудесной гамме TaviLight, которая проверила перевод на соответствие оригиналу, а также спасибо Котокошке и всем остальным, кто консультировал меня по самым сложным местам в процессе перевода.

Лен не был расстроен. Он не смог бы всерьез огорчиться после такой захватывающей гонки с Флэшем, которая была веселее любой вечеринки. Конечно, в итоге его поймали, и теперь детектив Уэст защелкнул на нем наручники. Но скоро он снова окажется на свободе и устроит для Скарлета еще одно хорошее шоу.

Лен нахмурился, пригрозил расправой — все как по сценарию. Флэш был неподалеку, помогал разобраться и объяснял детали инцидента офицерам, прежде чем умчаться прочь. Когда коп-новичок сажал Биволо в машину и пригнул его голову, с преступника упали защитные очки, которые держали его способности под контролем.

Единственной причиной, по которой Лен согласился работать с металюдьми, было то, что очки — которые у него конфисковали, как и криопушку — защищали его от сил Биволо. Не то чтобы тот его сильно беспокоил, но Радужный Рейдер знал, как извлечь выгоду из любой подвернувшейся возможности.

Следующее, что увидел Лен, — как новенький коп целится пистолетом в детектива Уэста, который благородно затолкал Лена первым в полицейскую машину, не стреляя в ответ. Конечно, Лен сильно сомневался в том, что копа можно назвать невинным, но все же он начинал в чем-то понимать Флэша. Лен был слишком человечным, чтобы позволить невинным, копам или кому-то еще попасть под перекрестный огонь.

Флэш сделал все, что мог, чтобы вмешаться как можно быстрее, и в итоге он был здесь в рекордное время. У них был специальный фонарик, который Циско создал, чтобы быстро нейтрализовать силы Биволо, и Флэш использовал это устройство на новеньком полицейском через мгновение.

Но потом случилось это. У них был не самый удачный угол обзора, но Лен смог увидеть происходящее, заглянув за плечо Уэста. Когда Флэш надел защитные очки на глаза Биволо, его собственные глаза вспыхнули красным. 

Флэш направился к Уэсту, который вышел из машины, таща за собой Лена. Парень вращал глазами и тряс головой. Силам Биволо потребовалось больше времени, чтобы повлиять на Флэша, это было не мгновенно, как с другими, но это случалось быстрее, если кто-то сталкивался с Биволо не впервые. Лен понял, что Флэш уже потерян. 

Молодой коп умчался с Биволо, который, возможно, умирал сейчас со смеху, осознавая, что он проклял Флэша так, что никто этого не заметил. 

— Уэст… — начал было Лен.

— Заткнись, Холод. Барри, ты в порядке? — Уэст спросил тихо, чтобы никто из офицеров не смог услышать.

Флэш потер рукой лицо и ответил пренебрежительным кивком.

— Это пустяк, Джо. Я просто… — затем его взгляд упал на Лена, и он прищурился. 

— Детектив… — Лен попытался еще раз, но, когда воздух вернулся в его легкие, чтобы он мог попросить о помощи, он был уже далеко от места преступления. 

Лен втянул воздух, сражаясь с дезориентацией. Он был на незнакомом складе. Возможно, на другом конце города.

Он моргнул, перед ним был Флэш с занесенным для удара кулаком. Лен вовремя увернулся, и кулак Флэша врезался в бетонный столб рядом с ним. Если бы он использовал больше скорости для удара, Лен лишился бы челюсти.

— Флэш! — позвал он, стараясь удержаться на ногах и осторожно пятясь назад.

Его руки все еще были в наручниках. Да, они были спереди, но все равно в наручниках.

— Биволо повлиял на тебя! Ты должен…

— Я не подчиняюсь твоим приказам! — сердито прорычал Флэш. 

Он промелькнул перед Леном так быстро, что ему достаточно было вытянуть руки вперед, чтобы Лен отлетел назад.

Из его легких вышел почти весь воздух, когда он приземлился, но он немедленно начал пятиться, пытаясь оказаться подальше от Флэша. Лен не был идиотом. Он вполне четко осознавал, как опасен мог бы быть Флэш, если бы не был героем. Как много он мог причинить вреда, как легко он мог кого-то убить. 

— Флэш, послушай! Это не ты! Ты не хочешь этого делать!

Глаза Флэша пылали яростью, он шел на Лена с пугающей решительностью. Лен не был достаточно быстр. Он никогда не смог бы быть достаточно быстрым для спидстера. Флэш поднял его с земли, ухватившись за парку, и впечатал его обратно в стену. Лен судорожно вздохнул, на этот раз воздух полностью покинул его легкие. 

— Что ты знаешь о моих желаниях? — усмехнулся Флэш. — Ты дал мне слово и нарушил его! Затем ты совершаешь еще одно ограбление, а затем еще одно, и ожидаешь, что так просто уйдешь от меня?!

Лен понял, что перед глазами у него все плывет. У него не было времени придумать пути отступления, не было запасного плана, не было никакого шанса победить Флэша, у которого сорвало все тормоза. 

— Флэш… — он звучал жалко. Он ненавидел звучать жалко.

Флэш начал задирать на нем свитер, обнажая его живот. Куртка Лена была расстегнута, а криопушка была далеко. Затем он заметил фонарик для противостояния силам Биволо. Флэш сохранил его. Он принес его, а затем просто отбросил в сторону, но он был там, в паре метров от них. Если бы Лен мог добраться до него…

Флэш придавил Лена своим весом, напоминая ему, что он никуда не денется. Его правая рука в перчатке скользнула по голому животу Лена. 

— Ты делаешь меня таким чертовски злым, Снарт. Каждый раз, когда я вижу тебя. Это самодовольное выражение, ты выглядишь так, как будто ты чертовски важная шишка, и все, о чем я могу думать, это… как ты перестанешь выглядеть настолько самодовольно, стоя на коленях.

Это привлекло внимание Лена. Он поднял взгляд на Флэша.

— Иногда я думаю о том, как вставляю тебе поглубже, стирая самодовольную ухмылку с твоего лица, — голос Флэша стал хриплым, его рука опустилась на талию Лена, но дикий огонь все еще горел в его глазах.

Он пристально посмотрел и резко вздохнул, как будто ярко представил эту фантазию — Лен был уверен, что так и было, — но, когда Флэш поднял взгляд, он снова выглядел разозленным.

Парень снова сжал пальцы в кулак, готовясь нанести удар.

— Тогда сделай это со мной! — воскликнул Лен, стараясь, чтобы в его голосе не было слышно паники. — Поставь меня на колени, — добавил он, разглядывая лицо Флэша, высматривая смягчение или заинтересованность — все, что помешало бы ему избить Лена до полусмерти.

Лен бы никогда в жизни не догадался, что у Флэша были подобные мысли о нем. Если бы это было в другое время и в другом месте, он бы ухмыльнулся, но он был уверен, что прямо сейчас это плохая идея.

Кулак Флэша опустился, другая его рука расслабилась настолько, что Лен соскользнул по стене, пока его ноги не коснулись земли. Глаза Флэша были дикими, но также там было и тепло, и желание, и, черт возьми, Лен понятия не имел, что способности Биволо могут сделать такое. Даже если бы Флэш никогда не попал под влияние Радужного Рейдера, эти мысли у него были, как и этот гнев внутри него.

— Сделай это со мной, — повторил Лен, радуясь временной передышке. — Мне просто повезло, что ты позволяешь мне свободно разгуливать по городу большую часть времени. Покажи мне, кто здесь главный, Флэш. Позволь мне доказать, что я понимаю, кто здесь босс. Я заслужил это.

— Да, — прошипел Флэш в лицо Лену, одной рукой крепко сжимая его парку. — Ты заслужил.

— Просто покажи мне, как расстегивается этот прекрасный костюм, и…

Комната закружилась, Лен почувствовал резкую боль в коленях и оказался на земле. Их позиции поменялись, Флэш прислонился спиной к стене, а Лен был именно в том положении, о котором он и говорил, — на коленях.

Флэш начал расстегивать молнию на своем костюме в районе ключицы, медленно спускаясь вниз. Его лицо все еще скрывалось под маской, закрепленной на шее. Под костюмом не было  _ничего_. Когда он добрался до талии, то расстегнул ремень и продолжил раздеваться.

Лен осознал, что Флэш не носит нижнего белья, только когда тот вытащил свой член наружу, уже твердый, а на его лице появилась животная ярость.

Если это было альтернативой избиению, Лен определенно должен был поблагодарить Биволо позже. Он облизнул губы при виде члена Флэша, обнаженного и пульсирующего. Лен наклонился ближе. Он был стеснен в движениях из-за наручников, разве что мог направить Флэша, но и этого было достаточно. Член Флэша был горячим и пах его супергеройским костюмом.

Лен поднял глаза на Флэша и поймал его напряженный взгляд, когда взял у него в рот. Флэш ударил кулаком в бетонную стену, оставляя глубокую вмятину. Лучше стена, чем лицо Лена.

Лен не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз кому-то отсасывал. Он не был хорош в отношениях, и хотя он гордился тем, что был хорош в сексе, это не значило, что он часто занимался чем-то подобным. Он по-настоящему наслаждался этим — ощущением чужого члена, соленым вкусом, тем, как легко он мог заставить кого-то оказаться на краю, особенно учитывая, что Флэш еле сдерживал стоны, закусив губу.

Он держал яйца Флэша закованными в наручники руками, пока его член был у него во рту. Пьянящий запах кожи от флэш-костюма опьянял. Ощущение опасности, мысли о том, что в любой момент Флэш может прийти в себя или, может быть, решит атаковать снова, привели к всплеску адреналина, и член Лена быстро стал таким же твердым, как у его противника.

Картинка бесспорно была… Флэш был зол, его костюм был расстегнут от шеи до паха, демонстрируя молодое тело, упругие мышцы живота, гладкую безволосую грудь. Лен наблюдал за тем, как губы Флэша соблазнительно раскрылись, как он тяжело и часто дышал, его взгляд был тяжелым и полубессознательным, даже когда он потянулся вперед и попытался грубо схватить Лена за волосы. Они были слишком короткими, и поэтому он просто схватил Лена за голову. 

Спустя минуту Лен задался вопросом, как долго Флэш может продержаться, но тут он почувствовал, как скорость толчков возрастает, сильнее и сильнее, пока они не стали очень быстрыми, слишком быстрыми, и он почувствовал мощный удар по задней стенке горла, заставивший его подавиться и закашляться.

Спустя несколько мгновений Лен почувствовал удар в грудь, отправивший его на пол. Лен знал, что фонарик где-то рядом, но не рискнул за ним потянуться или даже поискать его взглядом, ведь Флэш мог посчитать это угрозой, мог еще сильнее разозлиться на него за то, что Лен искал что-то, что можно использовать в качестве оружия. 

Лен лежал и ждал, затаив дыхание. Флэш опустился, наконец сдергивая маску с лица. Он уселся на ноги Лена, не обращая внимания на свою наготу, и резко притянул его за края парки в жесткий поцелуй. Языки, зубы, одержимость... Лен отвечал, но осторожно, он осознавал возможные последствия попытки борьбы за контроль. Это была игра Флэша, и Лен мог остаться живым и невредимым, только играя по его правилам.

Ну, он будет не против, если Флэш ему немного  _повредит_.

Флэш наклонился, чтобы поспешно стянуть с Лена штаны. Он сдернул вниз их и брифы со взглядом, полным яростного голода, заставляя Лена содрогнуться. Флэш пренебрежительно посмотрел на свитер и парку. 

— Ты всегда можешь снять наручники... — невозмутимо сказал Лен.

Флэш схватил его за переднюю часть свитера....

— ...или нет!

...и разорвал его прямо посередине сверху вниз. 

Ни свитер, ни парку нельзя было стянуть до конца, но Флэш выглядел удовлетворенным. Он протянул руку между ними. Благодаря их позиции член Флэша медленно двигался вдоль бедра Лена, но теперь он взял их обоих в руку. Он остановился и резко сорвал перчатки. Он схватил оба члена, крепко удерживая их в своей широкой ладони, и начал двигать бедрами, помогая себе пальцами.

Затем его рука набрала скорость… скорость, на которую был способен лишь Флэш.

Лен простонал. Он никогда раньше не чувствовал ничего подобного. Он лежал на холодном полу на заброшенном складе, Флэш прижимал его к полу, сидя на нем верхом самым восхитительным способом, в то время как руки Лена были скованы наручниками, а также остатками его собственной одежды. Казалось, что это продлится несколько минут, и Лен не знал, сколько он сможет продержаться и не посчитает ли Флэш, что его нужно наказать, если Лен кончит раньше него. Когда он был уверен, что вот-вот кончит, Флэш остановился.

— Перевернись.

Лен почувствовал нечто среднее между паникой и восторгом. Флэш схватил его за бедра, утыкая лицом в пол. Лен смог удержать свою щеку от контакта с землей, подперев ее скованными наручниками руками. Это было неудобно, но лучше, чем возиться лицом по бетону.

Он ожидал, что Флэш будет грубым, достаточно грубым, чтобы причинить ему боль, но вместо этого почувствовал, как его заклятый враг растягивает его влажным пальцем. Это было немного неприятно, но не болезненно, быстро, но достаточно осторожно, чтобы заставить Лена снова простонать. Флэш хотел сломать его самым приятным способом. Никто и никогда раньше не пытался отомстить Лену таким чудесным образом. 

Флэш был уже не так осторожен, когда начал входить в него, но Лен был достаточно растянут, даже просто слюной и естественной смазкой, и радостно принял член Флэша. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Лен расстался со своим последним любовником, но он знал, как позаботиться о себе, если ему это было нужно. Даже забавно, подумал он, что его любимый фаллоимитатор именно красного цвета. 

Он громко застонал, когда Флэш вошел в него полностью. Первый толчок был восхитителен, Лен буквально увидел звезды. Сначала он пытался удержать руки в таком положении, чтобы наручники не впивались в кожу, но к пятому толчку это перестало его беспокоить. Стоны продолжали срываться с его губ, и руки Флэша на его бедрах были всем, в чем он нуждался.

Проблема заключалась в том, что в этом положении он не мог прикоснуться к себе, и Флэш, конечно, не собирался этого делать. Лен сходил с ума от слишком ярких ощущений сзади и отсутствия прикосновений к его члену. Когда он больше не мог терпеть, он раздраженно прошипел:

— Пожалуйста… 

— Пожалуйста что? — прорычал Флэш.

Лен знал, что пожалеет о своей просьбе, но он должен был это сказать.

— Просто прикоснись ко мне, бля…

На мгновение наступила пугающая тишина. Когда Флэш наконец-то схватил его член, грубо двигая по нему рукой, это было так неожиданно, но в то же время ощущалось таким  _правильным_ , что Лен смог удержаться от громкого вскрика.

— Вот так, тебе нравится это…

— Нгх-н-н… — Лен бессвязно стонал. Он повернул голову в поисках фонарика. Тот был в пределах досягаемости. Он мог схватить его сейчас, пока Флэш отвлекся, и спастись. 

Лен чуть не рассмеялся. Как, черт возьми, он мог остановиться сейчас?!

— Этот город принадлежит мне, — прорычал Флэш. — Не тебе, а мне. Как и ты. 

— Бля, Флэш…

— Назови мое имя. 

— Флэш… — Лен сильно увлекся. Рука и бедра Флэша двигались так быстро, что практически вибрировали. Лен ничего не соображал. 

— Мое имя, — приказал Флэш, и Лен сперва не понял. Он же назвал его имя, разве нет? Но затем он понял.

— Барри... — простонал он и кончил со слезами на глазах. 

Он обмяк, на периферии сознания отмечая, как Флэш удерживает его за бедра и продолжает ожесточенно вколачиваться в него. Отголоски удовольствия были приятными… слишком приятными. Но вскоре ощущений стало слишком много. Ему нужна была передышка, ему нужно было, чтобы Флэш остановился, и, когда Лен уже готов был молить о пощаде, Флэш кончил.

Это стоило того, подумал Лен, когда Флэш рухнул ему на спину, но сейчас ему нужно было сосредоточиться. Он наклонился чуть левее фонарика, чтобы, когда Флэш вытащил член и откатился в сторону, Лен смог дернуться вправо. Он растянулся на полу и перевернулся на левый бок, а затем схватил фонарик, валявшийся рядом. 

— А теперь, Холод… — Флэш звучал угрожающе, даже несмотря на то, что был без штанов.

— Знаешь что, Флэш? — произнес Лен и, когда Флэш посмотрел на него, посветил фонариком прямо ему в глаза.

Флэш поморщился, зарычал, моргнул несколько раз, а затем резко побледнел. Лен опустил фонарик на пол. Он был опустошен. 

— О боже, — выдавил Флэш, когда его разум прояснился. 

— Поддерживаю, — выдохнул Лен. Он прикрыл глаза, откидываясь назад, чувствуя боль, но вместе с ней и отголоски удовольствия, и расплылся в широкой улыбке. — Без шуток, Скарлет, это был самый лучший...

— О боже! — повторил Флэш, на этот раз резко и эмоционально. — Ты в порядке? Что я наделал?..

Он был прямо здесь и звучал крайне обеспокоенно; Лену пришлось открыть глаза. Флэш был потным и взъерошенным, его маска болталась где-то внизу, костюм все еще был расстегнут до конца, а опавший член болтался, что вызвало у Лена ухмылку. 

Флэш покраснел и застегнул молнию, не обращая внимания на пятна, оставленные с внешней стороны костюма. Какая жалость, это был прекрасный вид. 

Лен выглядел ненамного лучше. Его рубашка была разорвана, брюки болтались в районе щиколоток, и не то чтобы он мог что-то поделать с этим прямо сейчас.

Флэш внезапно замер, и Лен, быстро взглянув на него, к своему неудовольствию осознал, что спидстер близок к тому, чтобы сбежать отсюда на флэш-скорости.

— О нет, ты этого не сделаешь. Не смей убегать! Если ты бросишь меня здесь, клянусь, я найду тебя и заморожу прямо в том месте, где ты этого заслуживаешь.

Флэш выглядел обиженным.

— Я не собирался бросать тебя здесь. 

— Что ж, с моей стороны это так и выглядело.

Флэш нахмурился, но, несмотря на беспокойство, струящееся по его плечам, он наклонился, чтобы медленно и осторожно поднять Лена на ноги, придерживая его запястья, закованные в наручники. Лен зашипел, частично из-за того, что наручники натирали ему кожу, но в основном из-за других пострадавших мест на его теле. 

Флэш выглядел таким пристыженным, когда заметил это.

— Расслабься, Скарлет, я в порядке, — произнес Лен, пристально наблюдая, как Флэш приподнимает его штаны, чтобы Лен мог одеться, хотя ему явно была нужна помощь в застегивании.

Распахнутые глаза Флэша и румянец на его щеках выглядели восхитительно.

Лен мог бы обойтись без отвращения на лице Барри.

— Ладно, я уверен, что это достаточно неприятно — замарать себя в чем-то вроде меня, — произнес он отчетливо. Ему следовало этого ожидать. Его герой в красном не мог признать, что у него встал на кого-то вроде него, и после случившегося будет считать его таким же негодяем, как и раньше, только будет видеть его в еще более плохом свете. Но это не имело значения, Лен привык к такому. 

Но Флэш уставился на него. 

— Ты думаешь, что причина, по которой я… — он оборвал себя с недовольным рыком, напомнившим Лену Барри в гневе, и он отдернулся, когда парень схватил его за руки. — Иди сюда.

У Лена снова перехватило дыхание, мир вокруг закачался и размылся. На этот раз потребовалось больше времени, чтобы добраться до места назначения, и это означало, что, вероятно, тот склад был недалеко от места преступления, а теперь они отправились куда-то подальше. Лен моргнул и осмотрелся по сторонам, понимая, что они были в чьей-то гостиной. 

— Не могу поверить… Неужели ты мог подумать, что единственная причина моего расстройства — в том, что это был ты?.. — продолжил Флэш, как будто в разговоре не было паузы. — Даже когда я… после того как я… заставил тебя… — он поморщился, переводя взгляд на свои руки. В одной он все еще держал перчатки, а в другой зажал фонарик. Странно, что он умудрился не потерять их по дороге сюда. 

Лен почувствовал укол вины из-за того, что он ошибся насчет Флэша. Конечно же, парень переживал из-за того, что случилось. Его чертово жалостливое сердце. 

— Флэш, Биволо… 

— И зачем только ты поощрял это все! — Флэш повернулся к нему, крепко сжимая в руках перчатки и фонарик и врываясь в личное пространство Лена.

Лен не знал, злиться ему, раздражаться или возбуждаться; этот парень сбивал его с толку. Наконец он решительно произнес:

— Возможно, потому, что это казалось лучшим вариантом, нежели смерть.

Мгновение — и Флэш снова выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит. Ответной ремарки не последовало. Такая реакция смягчила последующие слова Лена.

— Флэш… — сказал Лен, пытаясь стереть ужас с лица своего визави. — Ты не сделал ничего, чего я не хотел. Обычно я не умоляю о подобном, даже напоказ, если человек этого не заслужил. Кроме того, я уверен, что ты наслаждался большей частью произошедшего, — он хитро усмехнулся, многозначительно приподнимая брови. 

Флэш поперхнулся.

— Боже, ты… ты такой мудак. 

— Сказал человек, который решил привести меня домой на ужин, — произнес Лен, оглядывая комнату.

— Я привел тебя сюда, чтобы ты мог привести себя в порядок, — вспыхнул Флэш, тыкая фонариком Лену в лицо, используя его в качестве указки, а затем, казалось, вспомнил, что его руки все еще заняты, и положил все на соседний стол. Его взгляд упал на наручники, к которым Лен даже начал привыкать. В одно мгновение Флэш исчез, а затем появился снова с ключом. 

— Ванная там, — сказал Флэш после того, как расстегнул наручники. — Воспользуйся душем, если хочешь, и я принесу тебе чистую одежду, — он не стал смотреть Лену в глаза. 

— Флэш…

— Что? — отрезал он, все еще не поднимая глаз.

Лен потер воспаленные запястья. Он был грязным и уставшим, и его грудь все еще была голой, но даже все это не лишило его уверенности в себе. Он схватил Флэша за подбородок, заставляя парня посмотреть на него. Он удивился, но вовсе не был разочарован, когда Флэш сердито посмотрел на него, но не попытался сбросить его руки. 

— Значит, Биволо повлиял на тебя, заполнил тебя яростью и заставил признать несколько вещей, до которых ты сам бы иначе не дошел. Но знаешь, что удивительно? Ты не причинил мне вреда. 

Флэш вырвался из его хватки.

— Да, потому что ты решил, что отсосать мне — это самое умное решение. 

Лен последовал за ним. 

— Ты не понимаешь… Нет причины, по которой ты не должен был быть так груб со мной, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, но ты… скажем так, конечно, ты был восхитительно груб, но ты не причинил мне вреда. Я бы с радостью повеселился еще разок именно так, как это произошло на складе… И даже не один раз.

Флэш от удивления широко открыл рот. 

— Я… ты… — затем он покачал головой. — Это не смешно, Снарт. Тебе не нужно успокаивать меня. 

— С каких это пор я кого-то успокаиваю?

— Ну… это был первый раз, когда я делал что-то подобное. 

— Разумеется, — фыркнул Лен. Он сомневался, что Биволо раньше принимал участие в сексуальной жизни Флэша.

— Да, но я имел в виду…  _вообще_ , — выделил это слово Флэш, приподнимая брови, чтобы донести до Лена то, что он имел в виду.

Теперь настала очередь Лена разинуть рот. 

— Ты имеешь в виду… ты не… 

Он не мог произнести этого.

Флэш всплеснул руками.

— Не то чтобы никогда… но еще ни разу, используя мою скорость. Ты первый человек, с которым я успешно был после того, как стал Флэшем. А еще… — он выглядел застенчиво, — это был мой первый раз с парнем, ясно? Влечение к парням всегда было для меня непростым по ряду причин. Однажды я набрался смелости, чтобы пригласить другого парня на свидание, но он рассмеялся мне в лицо, — Флэш нахмурился при этом воспоминании. 

— Не может быть, — сказал Лен, стараясь не думать о том, как какой-то мудак смеется над Барри (и он вовсе не собирался навести справки о том, кто это был, чтобы нанести ему визит и заставить заплатить!), и о том, что парень никогда раньше не был с мужчиной. — Так это был твой первый раз? Ты был прекрасен.

Флэш рассмеялся, а потом, когда осознал, что Лен не издевается над ним, потер шею. 

— Ты серьезно? Вау. Но… полагаю, все дело в том, что я смотрел много порно, а еще находился под влиянием сил Биволо, — он скривился так, будто подумал, что сам по себе не слишком-то хорош в постели.

— Послушай, я рад вмешательству Биволо не больше тебя, — сказал Лен, убедившись, что Барри все еще смотрит на него. — Но я не жалею о том, что нам обоим было хорошо. И если ты пытаешься сказать, что ярость, вызванная Биволо, помогла этому вырваться наружу, то это звучит так, будто ты думал об этом некоторое время.

Флэш снова покраснел. Его было так легко раскусить.

— Признай это, — произнес Лен, снова ухмыляясь. — Ты считаешь, что я адски горяч.

— Я думал, что тебе нравится быть  _холодным_ , — произнес Флэш с сарказмом.

Паршивец. Но Флэш все еще улыбался. Лен посмотрел на него многозначительно. 

— Ладно… — Флэш снова отвел взгляд. — Возможно, у меня было несколько фантазий, в которых… вместо того, чтобы отвести тебя в полицейский участок после того, как остановил ограбление, я…

— Делаешь со мной что-то грязное? — закончил Лен.

Флэш так мило смутился, его щеки снова покраснели, но лицо не выражало отвращения или раскаяния. Это было уже что-то. 

— Просто… приведи себя в порядок, — наконец сказал он. — Я должен позвонить Джо и рассказать ему, что случилось. Не про секс! — быстро добавил он, когда Лен приподнял бровь и выразительно на него посмотрел. — А потом… ну…

Лен начал поворачиваться в сторону ванной, когда Флэш умолк. Он выглядел как побитая собака, молчал, и Лена осенило. 

— Я не вернусь в тюрьму.

— Холод…

— С тебя причитается, Флэш.

Флэш выдохнул и скрестил руки на груди. 

— Но ведь ты сказал… что я дал тебе именно то, чего ты хотел.

— Тем не менее, — возразил Лен. Он не мог позволить Флэшу победить с помощью сарказма. И он наслаждался происходящим, ведь парень по-прежнему был у него в долгу.

— Ладно, — Флэш шумно выдохнул, опуская руки по бокам. — Я скажу Джо, что ты использовал на мне фонарик, а затем сбежал, и я не видел, куда ты пошел, ладно?

— Спасибо, — произнес Лен настолько пафосно, насколько это было возможно, прежде чем прошагал в ванную комнату.

Когда он зашел туда и включил свет, то обернулся и увидел, что Флэш не сдвинулся с места. Парень выглядел потерянным, как будто он думал о том, что произошло между ними, а затем не смог удержаться от того, чтобы провести рукой по костюму в области паха, вспоминая произошедшее.

Лен усмехнулся, когда Флэш посмотрел на него и осознал, что его поймали. Он быстро отдернул руку и покраснел так сильно, как никогда.

— И Барри?

— Что?

Лен указал жестом, чтобы Флэш подошел к нему.

На лбу у Флэша как будто горела надпись "Ты прикалываешься?", но Лен не собирался отступать. Он снова кивнул. В конечном итоге Флэш подчинился.

Только когда он уже был близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Лен наклонился и прошептал ему прямо в ухо, намеренно положив руку ему на бедро, как раз рядом с пятнами на костюме:

— Если в следующий раз, когда ты сорвешь мое ограбление и поймаешь меня, ты захочешь воплотить еще одну свою фантазию… я твой, — он отстранился и призывно облизал губы.

Флэш вздрогнул.

Лен хотел предложить Флэшу присоединиться к нему в душе, но не хотел испытывать удачу. Он мог развивать их отношения постепенно. Это было бы более увлекательно. В одном он был уверен, когда закрывал дверь в ванную.

Определенно он отправит Биволо корзину с фруктами.


End file.
